Ingratitude
by Castielific
Summary: Le bonheur est censé sentir la cerise, pas le bourbon. Huddy.


Titre : Ingratitude

Auteur : Sganzy

Disclaimers : pas à moi, pas de sous.

Spoilers : entre l'épisode 5x04 et 5x05.

Genre : Drame, Angst, House/Cuddy d'une certaine façon.

Résumé : Le bonheur était censé sentir la cerise, pas le bourbon.

N/A : Ca y est, j'ai ré-écrit un truc ! C'est pas grand chose, et ça m'est venue de je sais pas où sans que je m'y attende, mais c'est déjà mieux que rien. J'espère que ça vous plaira^^

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

La nuit est déjà tombée depuis longtemps quand le téléphone se met à sonner. Son bras se tend vers l'appareil par habitude alors qu'elle fourre un peu plus son nez dans son coussin. Sa main enserre le combiné sans vraiment le décrocher. Elle sait que ça pourrait être une urgence de l'hôpital, mais elle sent que ce n'est pas le cas. Elle se promet de raccrocher immédiatement si elle distingue la voix de son médecin le plus hargneux et pose l'appareil contre son oreille.

Elle essaie de prononcer son nom en guise de « Allo », mais seul un grognement contrarié lui échappe. Pendant un moment, on ne lui répond pas. Elle entend le bruit d'une foule, quelques cris et comprend qu'encore une fois, elle ne tiendra pas sa promesse. Les promesses qu'elle se fait, surtout lorsqu'elles concernent House, sont les seules qu'elle ne tient jamais.

Elle ne réalise que ses yeux se sont refermés que quand le son de sa voix la fait sursauter. Il ne dit que quelques mots, mais même son cerveau à moitié endormi parvient à évaluer la situation. La voix nasillarde et anormalement balbutiante de House lui fait comprendre qu'il est temps de se lever.

Elle le réprimande, lui jure que c'est la dernière fois et le menace d'une tonne d'heures de clinique, mais quand il raccroche après avoir donner une simple adresse, elle devine qu'il sait comment elle marche. Il sait qu'elle ne tient pas plus ses menaces que ses promesses.

Elle enfile un jeans sous sa chemise de nuit en fulminant. Elle hésite à se donner allure humaine avant de juger qu'il ne mérite pas l'effort. De toutes façons, il ne se souviendra probablement plus de rien demain matin.

Son horloge affiche 2 : 34 quand elle démarre sa voiture et allume le Gps. L'écran affiche un coin reculé de la ville et elle s'engage dans la rue en pestant contre la tendance du diagnosticien à toujours choisir les bars les plus miteux.

Alors qu'elle arrive dans le quartier que House lui a énoncé, elle songe à appeler Wilson et retourner se coucher. Malheureusement, Wilson s'est désengagé de cette tâche le jour où Amber l'a remplacé et que sa mort en a résulté. House n'était pas le plus empathique des hommes, mais il avait vite compris que, même s'ils étaient de nouveau amis, il ne pourrait plus compter sur Wilson pour jouer le chauffeur de ses soirées de débauche solitaire. Elle se demandait à intervalles réguliers ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour qu'il la choisisse _elle _en tant que remplaçante.

Bien qu'elle n'en ait pas pour longtemps, elle vérifie deux fois qu'elle a bien fermé les portes de sa voiture, un groupe de jeunes encagoulés la jauge de l'autre côté du trottoir et elle se dit que la télé l'a rendue parano. Elle prie pour que ça soit juste ça. Alors qu'elle s'approche de la porte du bar, celle-ci s'ouvre brusquement et elle évite de peu une salve de vomis. Elle programme une recherche sur internet pour le lendemain. Si elle cherche bien, elle pourra peut-être trouver une carte d'abonnement à un bar moins sordide pour House. Elle est prête à lui payer toutes ses cuites de l'année si ça lui évite d'avoir à venir dans ce coin de la ville.

A peine entrée, elle le repère malgré le monde qui habille la pièce. Il est affalé sur le bar et semble sniffer le contenu du verre posé devant lui. Elle soupire et va se glisser à côté de lui. Il met quelques secondes à remarquer sa présence, mais quand il la voit, il se redresse immédiatement et sourit lascivement. Elle lève les yeux au ciel et demande la note au barman. Elle passe dix bonnes minutes à convaincre House qu'elle ne veut rien boire et qu'il n'a certainement pas besoin d'un verre de plus. Elle fourre la main dans sa poche pour en sortir son portefeuille et se demande si elle ne s'est pas faite piégée en voyant qu'il ne contient que trois dollars pour une note de plus de trente. House répond à son regard meurtrier par un haussement d'épaules et une mine innocente, puis décide qu'il ne veut plus passer une seconde de plus dans ce bar et s'éloigne en lui laissant le soin de payer. Elle récupère sa canne et les clés de sa moto avant de se précipiter à sa suite.

Quand elle sort, elle manque de lui foncer dedans. Il se tient juste devant la porte et semble essayer de deviner le menu dans le vomi sur le trottoir. Elle fourre sa canne dans sa main et tire son bras gauche pour le forcer à la suivre. Il est toujours plus pliant quand il est bourré et si l'alcool n'endormait pas complètement ses neurones, elle songerait à glisser du bourbon dans le café qu'il prend tous les matins en arrivant à l'hôpital. Elle lui ouvre la portière et regrette immédiatement ses pensées précédentes quand il décide qu'il ne veut pas monter dans une Mercedes sous prétexte que les Allemands ont été méchants pendant la guerre. Il s'assoit par terre, réalisant à peine que son postérieur a atterri dans une flaque d'eau. Elle essaie vainement de le remettre debout, mais il est bien décidé à ne plus bouger de là. Elle songe sérieusement à le prendre au mot.

Du coin de l'œil, elle voit deux hommes s'éloigner du groupe d'en face et s'approcher d'elle. Elle tente de tirer House debout pour pouvoir fuir le plus vite possible, mais il se contente de grogner et de camper sur ses positions. Bien qu'elle s'y attendait, elle sursaute au son d'une voix derrière elle. Elle sourit poliment en jaugeant les deux hommes sous leurs capuches. Ils sont aimables et proposent de l'aider à fourrer House dans la voiture. Elle cède et se promet de ne plus jamais regarder Cold Case. Le temps que House remarque la présence des deux hommes, ils l'ont déjà soulevé et profitent de son ébahissement pour le faire asseoir dans la voiture. Il la regarde avec un air passablement trahi et elle se mord la lèvre pour ne pas sourire devant sa mimique excentrique.

Elle ne sait pas s'il boude ou s'est endormi, mais House ne prononce pas un mot de tout le trajet. Arrivé chez lui, elle remarque à ses lèvres pincées et au balancement de sa tête qu'il y a sûrement un peu des deux. Il sursaute quand elle éteint le moteur et se hisse difficilement hors de la voiture avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de proposer son aide. Elle en profite pour aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Aussitôt le seuil passé, il laisse tomber sa veste au sol et s'affaisse sur elle comme s'il était épuisé. Elle doute qu'il ne soit plus capable de marcher alors que quelques minutes plus tôt il s'en sortait très bien. Mais juste au cas où, elle le porte à moitié jusqu'à sa chambre. Un bras autour de son épaule, il glisse l'autre sous son propre tee-shirt pour essayer de l'enlever. Sa technique n'est apparemment pas assez perfectionnée puisqu'il arrive juste à se coincer le bras et la moitié du visage dans le tissu. Elle lâche sa taille pour l'aider et il manque de basculer. Elle le rattrape de justesse par les épaules et l'insulte tout bas quand il lui marche sur les pieds. Elle le dirige tant bien que mal jusqu'au lit alors qu'il marmonne dans son tee-shirt. Elle le fait s'asseoir sur le rebord, puis d'un seul geste, elle lui retire l'apparat. Il lui offre un sourire entre lascivité et admiration et elle lève les yeux au ciel avant de s'agenouiller pour enlever ses chaussures. Il se laisse tomber lourdement en arrière. Quand elle se relève et remarque qu'il est endormi, elle hésite entre secouer dramatiquement la tête ou profiter de la vue. Allongé ainsi, les jambes pendant du bord du lit, son estomac s'étire infiniment jusqu'à la ligne de son jeans et elle finit par secouer la tête… pour retrouver ses esprits.

Elle n'a jamais compris ce qui le poussait à se faire autant de mal. Mis à part la douleur, ils n'avaient pas grand chose de différent et elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de boire jusqu'à l'inconscience. L'envie était parfois là, certes, mais il lui suffit de regarder le filet de bave qui s'échappe de la bouche de l'homme affalé devant elle pour qu'elle décide qu'elle ne se laissera jamais aller ainsi.

Elle hésite un moment à lui retirer son pantalon, mais opte pour simplement lui enlever sa ceinture. D'habitude, il est assez sobre pour se déshabiller tout seul et elle n'a pas envie d'entendre ses commentaires du lendemain sur comment elle a profité d'un pauvre homme alcoolisé.

Elle ramasse son tee-shirt et entreprend de le poser sur la commode. Elle le plie, le déplie, le replie et comprend que, même si quelques minutes avant elle voulait retourner se coucher au plus vite, maintenant, elle essaie de gagner du temps. Elle ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle cherche, ce qu'elle veut, mais elle n'a pas envie de partir. Pas tout de suite. Elle soupire en s'intimant d'être moins pathétique. House marmonne quelques mots incompréhensibles et manque de basculer du lit en voulant se retourner. Il sursaute, se redresse brusquement et observe la pièce autour de lui comme s'il se demandait comment il avait atterri là. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire un peu devant son allure hagarde. Il remarque qu'elle est là et fronce les sourcils comme chaque fois qu'il réfléchit très fort à quelque chose. Elle lui sourit, lève les yeux au ciel et lui tend une main pour qu'il se lève. Il s'exécute en faisant une réflexion sur le grand jour qui est enfin arrivé et elle ne l'écoute pas vraiment, ouvrant les draps pour lui faire une place. Il se glisse dans le lit et elle a juste le temps de remarquer que son pantalon a disparu avant qu'il ne tire les couvertures sur lui et plante son nez dans son coussin. Malgré ses remarques, il n'essaie pas de la convaincre de le rejoindre, apparemment trop saoul et trop fatigué pour se donner la peine. Elle se fustige d'être déçue de son manque d'incitations. Elle se convainc bêtement que de toutes façons, elle aurait dit non et va ramasser son pantalon. Il y a des soirs, des moments comme celui-ci où le côté obscur a quelque chose d'attirant. Où elle s'interroge sur le gout de l'interdit. Cependant, elle rationnalise en se disant que le bonheur est censé sentir la cerise, pas le bourbon, et repousse ces idées absurdes. Elle pose avec soin son pantalon sur la commode et se demande si en le voyant, il comprendra qu'elle a pris soin de lui. Elle lui jette un dernier regard, éteint la lumière et tend l'oreille durant quelques secondes sans savoir ce qu'elle espère entendre. Seul un ronflement lui répond et elle ferme la porte le cœur gros d'un sentiment qu'elle ne comprend pas.

Sa canne est tombée au milieu du salon et elle se baisse pour la ramasser. Elle la pose contre le canapé et se dirige jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Puis, elle fait demi-tour et donne un coup de talon dans la canne qui s'écrase lourdement sur le parquet. Elle écoute, mais rien ne lui prouve qu'il s'est réveillé alors elle fait demi-tour et quitte son appartement. Elle ferme la porte et cache la clé sur l'embrasure, là où elle pourra la retrouver la prochaine fois qu'il l'appellera.


End file.
